Towa (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Towa is a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World after joining up with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of various masters. In reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely higher '| '''High 2-A '| '''Low 1-C Name: Towa Origin: Dragon Ball Online Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Ki manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Magic, Teleportation, Enhanced senses, Possession, Time Travel, Black Hole Creation, Resurrection, Immortality (Type 1), Summoning, Size manipulation, Fusionism (Planned to fuse the Demon Realm with the mortal universe), Mind manipulation, Power Negation/Nullification, Poison manipulation, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Sealing, Decay inducement, Absorption, BFR, Healing, Power Transfer, Dimension manipulation, Space-Time manipulation (Can create spatial dimensions and freeze time. Created a time egg), Telekinesis, Resurrection, Reality Warping, Concept manipulation (Aided in the creation of the Demon Realm, creating everything in it including concepts), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Being a God grants you resistance to mind manipulation and magic), Resistance to Time manipulation (Negated Chronoa's time manipulation), Resistance to Electricity, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Time Paradox Immunity, Acausality | All the same to a greater extent | All the same to a greater extent along with Life-Force Manipulation, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Abstract Existence (Can come back as long as the concept of hatred still exists), Resistance to Hellfire manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level '(Far stronger than Frieza, who survived a Spirit Bomb powered by the galaxy), likely '''higher '| At least 'Multi-Universal '(Far stronger than Base Demigra), likely 'High Multiversal+ '(Can somewhat keep up with the Future Warrior and helped him defeat Mira) | 'Low Complex Multiversal '(Her energy dimensionally warped, was engulfing and transcended the Dragon Ball Heroes multiverse and space-time) '''Speed: Infinite '(Exits outside the ordinary flow of time and is comparable to Mira who is transcended to time) | '''Infinite '(Faster than before), likely 'Immeasurable '(Somewhat kept up with the Future Warrior) | 'Immeasurable '(Transcended the Multiverse) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galaxy level '(Can harm the likes of Frieza who survived a galaxy powered Spirit Bomb), likely '''higher '| At least '''Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ ' | '''Low Complex Multiversal '(Can harm Xeno Goku as well as Chronoa who held the multiverse and the "Real world" together) '''Durability: At least Galaxy level, likely higher '| At least '''Multi-Universal ', likely 'High Multiversal+ '(Can tank hits from the Future Warrior) | 'Low Complex Multiversal ' '''Stamina: Extremely high | Higher than before | Higher than before Range: Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal, possibly High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Genius '''(Created Mira with the DNA of the Z fighters. Formed a plan to fuse the mortal universe with the Demon Realm and at times outsmarted the Supreme Kai God of Time) '''Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Key: Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1